The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster dumosus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiastlavmi’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Aster plants with uniform growth habit, freely branching habit, attractive and numerous ray florets and tolerance to mildew.
The new Aster plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2005, in Gensingen, Germany of Aster dumosus ‘Kristina’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Aster dumosus identified as code number 08-15-4711, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in September, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in 2007. Asexual reproduction by vegetative tip cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.